


The Now Familiar Whipping Boy

by Cinaed



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Character Study, Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-11
Updated: 2010-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt doesn't tell Mercedes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Now Familiar Whipping Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the last episode, "Never Been Kissed." The title comes from Richard Silken's "A Primer for the Small Weird Loves."

Kurt doesn't tell Mercedes about the kiss. 

It's not that he doesn't want to (Mercedes would make just the right amount of sympathetic noises about his romantic first kiss dreams crashing and burning), but then he thinks about Karofsky's expression, the panic and terror in his eyes, and Kurt can't bring himself to do it. 

That look on Karofsky's face, all that self-hatred and despair-- it's not something Kurt would want for anyone.

Not even Karofsky.


End file.
